


Cover for Valhalla Blues

by apollonian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonian/pseuds/apollonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is not the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Valhalla Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valhalla Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403450) by [PlotDotOh (TheCheerfulPornographer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheerfulPornographer/pseuds/PlotDotOh). 



Notes: I remembered about this a few days ago when I rec'd the series to a friend -- I'd made it a while ago and never put it up here, so I remedied that :)


End file.
